wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignitors
The Ignitors are an ancient Loyalist Successor Chapter created during the 3rd Founding, claiming lineage from the proud and heroic Salamanders. The Ignitors are known for taking to the battlefield bearing a plethora of flamer weapons. Preceding their fiery assaults with barrages of incendiary missiles, they hurl themselves at the charred, bewildered foe even before the flames have had a chance to gutter out. The Ignitors make their home upon the volcanic world of Accatrix, a planet located in the Ultima Segmentum, not far from the notable Imperial world of Elysia in the Segmentum Solar. Chapter History Founding The Ignitors' origins can be traced back to the 3rd Founding, which took place in 001.M32. They were created alongside such notable Chapters as the Executioners and the Scythes of the Emperor. By this time, the Salamanders had finally managed to succeed during the last thousand years to rebuild their shattered numbers after the disastrous Dropsite Massacre of Isstvan V during the dark days of the Horus Heresy. In their wisdom, the High Lords of Terra opened the Salamanders gene-banks on Terra, and the Flame Lord, Vulkan himself, selected several veterans from his Chapter to become the initial command cadre to help stand up a new Chapter created from his lineage. The Captain of the 6th Company, Kis'vat, was appointed to command the newly created Ignitors Chapter. In Search of a Forge Following their inception, the newly created Ignitors took to the stars with their Chapter fleet, in search of a suitable world in which to call their own. Eventually they discovered the inhospitable, volcanic world of Accraxia located in the southern reaches of the Ultima Segmentum that bordered the Segmentum Solar. After much examination, both spiritual and physical, the feral population were found to make ideal candidates as potential Astartes. Satisfied that they had found a world to call their own, the Ignitors built their fortress-monastery and began the process of recruiting a new generation of Astartes. Defence of Accraxia Just thirty-two years after they established themselves on Accraxia, the Chapter faced their first direct threat to their homeworld. The space hulk, codenamed Broken Might, emerged from the Warp in orbit above the Space Marine homeworld. This massive derelict contained a massive force of Orks leg by their war leader, Big Boss Vagtod Hellspita. Unfortunately, the Chapter's fleet had been deployed several parsecs away on another campaign to help defend an Imperial forge world against a Chaotic incursion of the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion. Left with only a skeleton force to defend the planet, the Orks took full advantage of the situation and had free reign to deploy their entire horde upon the planet's surface. Despite the number arrayed against them, the meagre remaining garrison fleet managed to miraculously amputate a significant portion of the Broken Might's right flank, before having to retreat to the far reaches of the system. Sacrifice After the massive void battle, the Orks struck the Chapter's fortress-monastery with all their strength. The lava from the unforgiving volcanic service melted many of the Ork's rudimentary landing craft, and Accraxia quickly resounded with their wild cries of anger and anguish. Despite their valiant efforts, the Ignitors forces were slowly driven back to their citadel, and were slowly submerged by the massive greenskin tide. Facing inevitable defeat, the tide of battle was turned when the Chapter's Master of the Forge, Vel'ectum, unleashed a forbidden weapon not seen since the dark days of the Horus Heresy. A massive cataclysmic explosion rocked the plain in nucleonic fire on the plain located in front of the fortress-monastery, with a massive charge whose power had been considerably diminished. The thin crust of the plateau broke, and a tidal wave of lava flooded the plain occupied by the greenskins, drowning maybe in its unforgiving, super-heated embrace of death, melting them alive. The unleashed lava isolated the fortress-monastery from all access by land. The few surviving Orks dispersed to the surface of the planet while the space hulk was destroyed in orbit by the hastily returned fleet. Everlasting Enmity Since this event, the Ignitors have maintained a particular rivalry with the hated Orks and never miss an opportunity to engage them and burn them to ashes. They gladly participated in the War of the Beast in the middle centuries of M32, and more recently, sent their entire Chapter to take part in the Third War for Armageddon. Modern Era Following the destruction of the vital Imperial fortress world of Cadia by the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade and the subsequent formation of the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Chapter has been increasingly confronted with chaotic incursions into the surrounding systems of Accraxia, which is located relatively close to the Great Rift. Miraculously, none of the Chapter's force were destroyed in the cataclysm, but the present Chapter Master, Na'hoth, is concerned about the consequences of the proximity of chaos to their Chapter's potential recruits. Several Archivists of the Chapter were seconded for the recruitment procedure, but so far no disturbing findings have been made. Notable Campaigns & Events *'Third Founding (001.M32)' - The Ignitors Chapters is created from the lineage of Vulkan. Shortly after their inception, they take to the stars in search of a potential homeworld and discover the inhospitable volcanic world of Accraxia. They soon make the isolated planet their Chapter homeworld and build their fortress-monastery, establishing a base of operations from which they can recruit and train potential, future Astartes as well as launch separate companies on various campaigns in the surrounding regions. *'Defence of Accraxia (033.M32)' - Shortly after establishing themselves upon Accraxia and building their formidable citadel upon its surface, the Chapter faces their first test, in the form of the space hulk, Broken Might, which houses a large greenskin horde. A great orbital battle takes place above the planet, while the Orks proceed to launch a devastating assault upon the planet's surface. Despite leaving only a token force upon the planet's surface, the remaining Ignitors Astartes hold fast, and successfully push back the invading Orks, but the foundation of a long-lasting vendetta will last for several millennia to come. *'War of the Beast (544-546.M32)' - When the massive Ork WAAAGH! of the infamous Ork warboss, known only as 'The Beast', threatens to destroy the Imperium, the forces of Mankind rally to stave off the encroaching greenskin menace. Such large force of greenskins have not been seen by Mankind since the Ullanor campaign during the closing years of the Great Crusade over a millennium earlier. The Ignitors are are one of several Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes to answer the Throneworld's call-to-arms and proceed to launch a xenocidal campaign against the invading greenskin forces. The Chapter successfully purges several Imperial worlds occupied by The Beast's Ork forces, hoping to weaken the WAAAGH!'s colossal threat to the Imperium. Not possessing a Chapter fleet large enough to lead the attack on the Ork attack moon that threatens Terra itself, the Ignitors instead, cut off vital supply lines in the hope of stalling the Ork advance and defend other Imperial worlds about to be attacked by the invading WAAAGH! Their role in the remaining stages of this conflict remains largely unknown, even though the Chapter's archives retain many accounts of the heroic battles fought during this period. *'Assault on the Ships-World (236.M34)' - While an Aeldari craftworld is sighted in the Circet system, the Ignitors chapter is organizing a joint offensive with the Imperial Navy fleet of that area and several regiments of the Astra Militarum. Spaces Marines manage to approach the colossal ship with part of the regiments, while their fleet is decimated. Finally cornered, without any escape, the Astartes fight to the last and take a heavy toll against the upstart xenos. The Chapter manages to turn certain defeat into victory, coming of this broken offensive. The only survivors being the Astartes that were wounded at the beginning of the battle and had been repatriated quickly as well as the garrison forces left behind on Accraxia. A millennium will pass before the Ignitors can count a thousand members in their ranks and the Chapter is fully operational again. *'Purgation of the Drukhari (753.M36)' - Several Drukhari raids are multiplying in systems close to Accraxia. The Ignitors intervene and instigates a guerrilla war against the Drukhari that lasts several years. The Astartes manage to detect a Webway portal leading to the canvas in the Sbandes System. The gateway is destroyed during a pitched battle where the Aeldari, cornered and deprived of their manoeuvrability, are forced to flee or are killed without mercy. After this event, no raid was conducted in the surrounding area for several millennia. *'Third War of Armageddon (941-998.M41)' - One after another, two massive Ork WAAAGHs! massive led by the infamous Ork Warboss Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka fall upon the vital Imperial hive world of Armageddon. The Ignitors were among the many chapters to respond to calls for help from the planet, and twice in forty years, to defend hive-cities against the neverending tide of greenskin hordes. During the Third War of Armageddon, they distinguished themselves especially during the defense of the Hive Tempestus, destroying an Ork Gargant thanks to the massive assault of the veterans of Company Ardeo, who infiltrated into the titan and managed to sabotage the ammunition stores hidden under the Gargant's armored belly. *'Defence of Oceron (999.M41)' - A small Ignitors force led by Captain Phoraddas purges the Adeptus Mechanicus Rho-Gamma-Phi space station from a genestealers infestation. On the way back, they are urgently called on an agri-world named Oceron, in cooperation with the 85th Armored Regiment Cadien and the 56th Infantry Regiment of Nigg. Unfortunately, a significant force of Orks had invaded the planet, and no local survivors have yet been found. Chapter Homeworld The isolated volcanic world of Accraxia is the homeworld of the Ignitors Chapters, which is located in the southern reaches of the Ultima Segmentum, bordering the Segmentum Solar, near the notable world of Elysium. Despite its apparent inhospitality, there are pockets of life scattered all over the planet, and some animal and plant species are even able to survive in the less livable areas of the planet. A primary example would be the planet's notable fauna - the lava snake - which is the emblem of the Chapter. These pristine white reptiles average 25 metres in length and are able to survive the most extreme temperatures. Due to the tectonic stresses produced by the gravitational pull of its adjacent satellite, there are vast chains of volcanoes scattered across the world's surface. The crust on the surface of the planet is very thin and magma is known rise from beneath the surface and spill out onto the surface from many different places. According to some hypotheses, the world had to be totally conducive to life tens of thousands of years ago, before a global cataclysm turned it into a burning hell. However, the world orbits relatively far from its sun, and where lava does not break through, snow and ice reign on desolate lands. Some indigenous communities have developed on the surface of the planet, in relatively temperate areas between lava areas and icy lands. In these villages are recruited novices, who may one day join the ranks of the chapter. Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organisation The Ignitors area nominally Codex-compliant Chapter, but instead of maintaining the usual ten Codex-proscribed companies, the Chapter insteads has eight companies that are slighter larger than the usual 100 battle-brothers per company, as proscribed by the dictates of the Codex Astartes. The First and Second companies are veteran companies, with the First Company being composed of veteran marines arrayed in formidable Terminator Armour, while the Second Company is comprised of Ardeo squads, which are typical of the Chapter. These specialty squads are comprised of assault squads armed only with flamer weapons. These squads fight as early as possible in the strategic positions of the enemy and burn everything in their path. The Third through Fifth Companies are comprised of the usual Tactical Squads. The Sixth is a specialty company made up of 47 dreadnoughts of various classes. The Seventh is a Support Company comprising the armoured assets of chapter, including Predator tanks, Whirlwinds, Vindicators, ect.) as well as the Chapter's Devastator squads. Finally, the Eighth Company acts as the Chapter's Scout Company, responsible for reconnaissance, deep-strike missions, sabotage and assassinations. Thus, these Companies comprise the maximum allowable number of 1,000 Astartes that make up the entirety of a Chapter's forces, even if they only come together in exceptional and dire circumstances. Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Tactical Marine' *'Aspirants' *'Novices' - Neophyte equivalent. Specialist Formations *'Ardeo Assault Squads' - Ardeo Assault Squads are a unique specialist formation utilised exclusively by the Ignitors. Reminiscent of the Pyroclast Legion Destroyer squads of the old XVIII Legion. These small, elite cadres are utilised primarily for planetary decimation or xenocide operations, utilising jump packs, drop pods or Thunderhawk gunships, to insert themselves at an enemy's weakest point. Armed with extremely powerful thermal/incendiary weapons, the Ardeo Assault Squads cleanse their foes with deadly fire, epitomising the Promethean mantra: destruction and renewal through purification by cleansing fire. Relentless and remorseless, once the Ardeo are unleashed there is no possibility of mercy nor reprieve from their cleansing flames. *'Primaris Space Marines' - Primaris Space Marines are the next stage of evolution of the Adeptus Astartes - larger, hardier and stronger - they are a new breed of transhuman warrior developed across the span of ten millennia by the genius of Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl on the order of the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman. Following the destruction of Cadia and the formation of the Great Rift, legions of these newly created warriors were unleashed, in order to take the fight against the encroaching Forces of Chaos, in Mankind's darkest hour. There are relatively few of these newly inducted warriors within the ranks of the Ignitors, and so far, none of them have managed to join the ranks of the elite First Company. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment The Chapter recruits directly from their homeworld of origin - the inhospitable planet of Accraxia. Novices undergo the usual tests before being sent to the most volcanic region of the planet. There, they must survive despite the lack of food and water as well as the ever-present flow of rivers of lava. They also must defend themselves from bands of wild Orks marauding on the planet and colossal lava serpents. They must return the skull of one of these beasts in order to be fully accepted in the Chapter and join a scout squad of the 8th Company. Chapter Beliefs Like their Salamanders progenitors, the Ignitors have also inherited their unique beliefs, known as the Promethean Cult, which places great emphasis on self-reliance, loyalty and self-sacrifice. To outsiders, their practices and rituals might seem barbaric. However, the chapter planet has left its mark on worship: scarification is often closed with blocks of ice. In addition, when possible, corpses of fallen battle-brothers are placed on a slab floating on the lava, surrounded by snow. The slab, connected to chains, gradually descends into the depths, and the evaporation of the snow represents the flight of the soul of the Astartes towards the Golden Throne and the Emperor. Chapter Gene-Seed Physical Characteristics Primarch's Curse: Unyielding With a culture that emphasises endurance and self-sacrifice, the Ignitors are renowned for their stubborn nature. The Ignitors are not swift to determine a course of action, and slower still to change their minds once they have decided. However, it is a fine line between determination and obstinacy, and Battle-Brothers must be watchful that their stubbornness does not grow into something unwieldy and perverse. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1 - Unrelenting': The Battle-Brother cannot easily change his mind once he has decided upon something. Having weighed the facts of the situation, he sees his current course of action as the best one possible, and cannot easily consider alternatives. *'Stage 2 - Intransigent': The Battle-Brother is unwilling to compromise and is difficult to reason with. His stubborn nature prevents him from regarding any alternatives to his point of view. Unable to reconcile with the rest of his squad, the affected Battle-Brother often chooses only to rely on himself, thereby reducing his squad's overall cohesion. *'Stage 3 - Obstinate': The Battle-Brother is slow to decide and is unlikely ever to change his views on any matter, and will die before relenting in any situation, no matter the cost to himself or others. Technological Affinity The risky tactics utilised by the Chapter combined with their technological mastery explains the large number of Dreadnoughts in their ranks. Some of these venerable warriors have been embedded within the metal frame of these deadly warmachines for nearly four centuries. These honoured ancients are extremely revered by their fellow battle-brothers and are constantly deployed on the front lines, leading the charge, as assault squads support them in order to purge the enemies of the Imperium with their redemptive flames. Empathetic In addition to their other traits, the Ignitors have inherited the Salamanders' compassion, which often pushes them to carry out unnecessary combat, tactically speaking, and to find themselves in desperate situations. However, they manage to maintain a relatively normal loss rate thanks to their toughness and cohesion. Nevertheless, the Chapter has gone to the brink of destruction several times over the millennia, and has managed to rise from the ashes each time. Combat Doctrine The Ignitors often precede a planetary assault following a sustained incendiary orbital bombardment. They then deploy the Chapter's Ardeo Squads by drop pod and Thunderhawk gunships in order to strike at an enemy's weakest point. Favoring close-combat, the Ignitors then hurl themselves at their devastated foes before the flames of their initial bombardment have guttered out, utilising flamer weapons to cleanse the way and burning their enemies with the Emperor's wrath. Tactical squads are then deployed by Rhino armoured personnel carriers to get as close to the fight as possible, accompanied by many Dreadnoughts. The Chapter uses an armoured spearhead tactic deploying many squads of short-range flamers. This makes them particularly effective against their sworn enemies, the Orks. However, they retain some tactical flexibility by using many Devastator Squads that will target the enemy's largest vehicles at long range. Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Ignitors primarily wear dark green coloured battle-plate, reminiscent of the XVIII Legion of old, with the exception of the vents of the backpack, helmet, and left poleyn (knee plates) are white in colour. The trim of the vents and the right shoulder pauldron trim are gold in colour, while the main part of the backpack and shoulder pauldron insets are jet black. A white coloured squad specialty symbol worn on the right shoulder pauldron indicates an individual battle-brother's assigned specialty (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). A white coloured, Nocturnian cuneiform symbol on the right poleyn indicates squad number. A black coloured lozenge symbol on the left poleyn, with a Nocturnian numeral and gothic numeral below it indicates company assignment. Like their progenitors, the Ignitors too, have inherited their innate mastery of the crafts of forge and furnace. As master-smiths, many battle-brothers often embellish their battle-plate and weapons over long decades of service. Symbols of the Promethean Cult - the hammer and anvil and the flame - scales and visages of the powerful and dreadful Lava Snake that stalks the volcanic region of Accraxia, are often recurring features on the Chapter's wargear. Chapter Badge The Ignitors Chapter badge is a stylised, white coloured Accraxian Lava Snake, one of the deadliest apex predators of their homeworld, it's mouth open and spitting cleansing flames, centered upon a field of black. Allies Iron Dragons Chapter]] As a fellow Scions of Vulkan Chapter, the Iron Dragons share a strong bone with their cousins of the Ignitors Chapter. It is not known, with any certainty, when these two Chapters formed these bonds of kinship. Forming unbreakable bonds of friendship and brotherhood in the heat of battle, the Iron Dragons and the Ignitors found that their tactical doctrines complemented one another. Whenever called upon, the Dragons have eagerly answered the Ignitors' call, and have fought alongside this dedicated and stalwart Chapter several times down the millennia. Enemies Notable Quotes By: About Gallery Ignitors_Mk_V_Devastator.png|Ignitors Sergeant assigned to the Chapter's 7th Company. Note: Wearing artificer-wrought battle-plate and armed with his personal master-crafted warhammer. Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:3rd Founding